thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashe Corven
Ashe Corven is the protagonist of The Crow: City of Angels. He was a mechanic and body shop owner who lived with his son, Danny. He and his son were murdered by gang members. To seek vengeance for his son's death, Ashe was resurrected by The Crow. Ashe is portrayed by Vincent Perez. Past Ashe had a son, Danny Corven, with an unknown woman who left as soon as Danny was born as she was a drug addict. One night Ashe was working in his auto body shop while his son Danny drew a picture. Suddenly they heard gunshots, and Danny ran towards the gunshots, curious to see what was going on. When Ashe caught up to Danny they were caught by Curve, tied up and brought to the end of a dock. Ashe pleaded with them to spare Danny. Despite Ashe’s pleas, Danny was shot dead by Kali. Ashe was then shot dead by Curve. Ashe and Danny’s bodies were then thrown into the water. The Crow: City of Angels Sometime after his murder, Ashe, having been resurrected by the crow, awakens from under water, unties himself and swims to the surface. When he climbs to the dock, he collapses. While he sleeps, he has dreams about his son, such as Ashe showing his son a card trick. When he wakes up he’s in Sarah’s apartment. He asks who she is and Sarah introduces herself. Sarah tells Ashe that she dreamt about him and that she saw Ashe and his son get shot. Ashe asks Sarah how did he survive and Sarah informs him that he didn’t. When Sarah tells Ashe that he’s dead, Ashe panics and runs from Sarah’s apartment. Ashe makes his way to his auto body shop, and the crow follows him. He finds his son’s drawing on the floor and has a flashback to his and Danny’s murders. In a fury, Ashe starts tearing apart his auto body shop. He is found brooding in his shop by Sarah who consoles him. Sarah expresses that she wishes to help him and she tries to give him a hug but he pushes away. Sarah asks Ashe his name and he introduces himself. Sarah tells Ashe that he was brought back for a specific purpose and Ashe reasons that it was to find the people who killed him and his son, and make them pay. Ashe then dons himself in black and takes off on his motorcycle. Ashe first goes to see Spider Monkey in a warehouse. Ashe breaks into the warehouse and confronts Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey is surprised to see Ashe and says that he is supposed to be dead and Ashe apologizes for disappointing him before throwing Spider Monkey into several barrels. Ashe pursues Spider Monkey when he tries running away. Ashe grabs Spider Monkey and lights a match threatening to ignite the drums of oil behind Spider Monkey. Ashe demands to know the other people responsible for his and his son’s deaths and Spider Monkey reveals their names; Nemo, Kali, Curve and Judah. Ashe tells Spider Monkey that he plans on starting with Nemo and working his way up. Ashe demands to know where Nemo is, and Spider Monkey tells him that he goes to a place called Peep-O- Rama. Ashe blows out the match and tells Spider Monkey that he just bought himself a fighting chance and he takes out a deck of cards and urges Spider Monkey to pick a card. Spider Monkey pics a card and reveals that he picked a Jack while Ashe has a King in his hand. Ashe tells Spider Monkey “Lady Luck’s a bitch”. Ashe lights a match while Spider Monkey pleads with Ashe to spare him. Ashe uses the same quote Spider Monkey said to him as Ashe pleaded for his son’s life “You’re wasting your breath Ángelito. Nobody’s up there listening.” Ashe ignites the oil drums causing the warehouse to blow up. Spider Monkey is burned alive while Ashe emerges unharmed. Ashe then goes to Peep-O-Rama seeking Nemo. When Nemo goes into a room looking for a peep show, he freaks out when the curtain closes on the stripper he’s looking at. When he enters in another token, the curtain reopens only to reveal Ashe sitting behind the glass in the place of the stripper much to Nemo’s shock. Ashe jumps through the glass and tackles Nemo to the ground. Ashe briefly gets distracted by Zeke pointing a gun at him. Ashe gets shot by Zeke. Ashe proceeds to knock Zeke out and shoot Nemo while he attempted to run away while saying “One crow...sorrow. Two crows...joy. Three crows a letter. Four crows a boy.” Ashe continues to beat Nemo while saying, “Five crows- silver. Six crows- gold. Seven crows- a secret never to be told.” Nemo begs Ashe to stop, and Ashe restrains Nemo, blaming him for his son’s death. Nemo tells Ash that they didn’t have a choice, explaining that they did it under Judas orders because they were told never to leave witnesses. Ashe tells him that he always has a choice before proceeding to gouge out Nemo’s eyes then killing him. By the time Curve and Kali arrive at Peep-O-Rama with reinforcements, Nemo is dead and Ashe is gone. Curve walked into a room and found Nemo dead with a paper Crow in his mouth. Ashe, from a pay phone, calls the phone in the room Curve is standing in and Curve answers the phone. Ashe asks Curve if he knows what a flock of crows is called. Ashe tells Curve a flock of crows is called a murder of crows and he tells him to think about it before hanging up. Ashe then wanders around the block and into a church. The priest approaches him asking if he needs something and Ash tells him he was just watching. Ashe questions what the shrine is for, and the priest explains it’s for dia del los muertos; the day of the dead. The priest goes on to explain its significance, saying that sometimes The spirits of the dead sometimes linger in the land of the living for too long mistaken themselves for the living, and they need to be frightened away. Later, Ashe finds Grace sitting on a fire escape. He takes the paper out of her hand then suddenly sets it on fire. When Grace asks how he did that, he tells her “Magic”. He lets her blow the ashes out of his hand, and he tells Grace that she has power just like he does, then he leaves. He goes back to Sarah’s apartment to see her. Ashe notices Sarah’s ring, and asks if she was ever married and Sarah explained that her ring belonged to some friends of her’s. When Ashe inquired as to where is Sarah‘s friends are Sarah tells them that they are in a better place. Sarah asks Ashe if he’s ever been married, and Ashe explains that Danny’s mother left soon after he was born and that she was a drug addict. Ashe asks Sarah what happens when he’s done doing what he supposed to do and Sarah tells him that he goes back to the afterlife. Ashe asks what if he doesn’t want to go back, but Sarah doesn’t respond. Ashe then proceeds to recall a memory when he rode with Danny on their bikes up the coast. Ashe tells Sarah that he needs to find the others and that he needs to finish what he started, and takes off on his motorcycle. Ashe returns to the dock where he and his son died, and he reflects on a picture his son drew. Ashe takes his son’s body out of the water and buries it. He then burns his son’s drawing at his grave. Ashe then rides off on his motorcycle and returns to Sarah’s apartment where he’s greeted by Kali. Kali tells Ashe that Sarah is gone. Ashe recognizes Kali as the woman who killed his son. Kali tells Ashe “Some people are just born victims”. Kali questions Ashe if he knows how to fight and he replies with the question “Do you know how to die?” Kali instigates the fight by throwing throwing stars at Ashe. One of the throwing stars penetrates Ashe’s hand and he throws it back at Kali. Kali takes a metal rod and uses it as a bow staff but Ashe manages to dodge all of her attacks and he breaks the rod in half. Kali pulls out a knife and manages to slash Ashe’s stomach and kick him in the face. When he made physical contact with Kali, Ashe had a brief flashback to his son’s murder and he suddenly starts thrashing around. Kali, in a panic, tries to run but Ashe grabs her foot. Although Kali manages to slip out of his grasp she tries to kick him and Ashe grabs her outstretched leg and throws her into a wall injuring her back. Ashe picks Kali up and starts swinging her around while singing “Hush little baby don’t say a word, daddy’s going to buy you a big black bird” before throwing her out of the window to her death. Ashe then leaves Sarah’s apartment looking for Curve. He fins Curve amongst a crowd in a street fair. They make eye contact and Ash uses the same quote that curve said to him well he and his group are killing Ashe and Danny “Nothing personal sport”. Ashe takes a machine gun and start shooting at Curve. Ashe then stands with his arms wide open and laughing as he’s shot repeatedly, but to no affect. Curve tries to sneak away during the chaos but Ashe catches up with him telling him that times up, but Curve takes off on his motorcycle with ash in hot pursuit. Ashe catches up with Curve underneath a bridge in a tunnel. As ash approaches curve, he again uses another quote Curve said to him “Wrong time, wrong place”. Ashe stands in silence as Curve repeatedly yells at him asking him “Do you think I’m afraid“. As Curve ride his motorcycle towards Ash, Ashe shoots the gas tank, causing the motorcycle to explode and Curve is blown backwards due to the force of the explosion. Ashe approaches Curve who lay mortally wounded on the floor. Ashe tells Curve that he’s going to die and he explains that people use to put coins in the mouths of the dead so that they could pay the ferryman to take them across the river Styx. He puts the coin in Curve’s mouth and gives him a kiss on the forehead. He drags Curve into the water and thanks him from making him what he is. Through the eyes of the crow, Ashe sees that Sarah is being held at The Tower, and he makes his way over there on his motorcycle to save her. Ashe makes his way through the crowd and up the tower. Just then, Judah, having caught the crow, stabs the bird, making Ashe vulnerable again and he falls to the ground into a pile of flowers. He then sees his son Danny, and Danny tells Ashe not to give up, because if he does they can’t be reunited in the afterlife. Ashe gets up and is confronted by Judah. Judah explains to Ashe that he’s his shadow saying that every angels got a devil before pushing him backwards. He explains to Ashe that he took the blood of the crow and took away Ashe’s power. Judah wraps a rope around Ashe’s neck and drags him on the ground. He then proceeds to hang Ashe from a street light and whips him. Ashe spots Sarah in the crowd. Ashe falls to the ground when Judah lets go of the rope after Sarah stabs Judah in the eye. Ashe watches as Sarah is stabbed in the stomach by Judah. In a rage, Ashe runs Judah into a metal rod which pierces his back and stomach, but to not affect. Judah tells Ash that he can’t stop him since he lost his power and Ashe tells him “Pain is my power“ and he instructs the flock of crows to kill Judah. Ashe returns to Sarah who lay mortally wounded on the floor. Ashe cradles Sarah in his arms as she dies. He then places her body at the shrine in the church he stopped at earlier. Ashe is then reunited with his son in the afterlife Powers/Abilities *'Invulnerability': Ashe feels no pain and heals wounds in seconds, so long as they are caused in his search for vengeance. Injuries taken when he diverts from this path do not automatically heal. *'Sensory Synchronization': Can see though the eyes of his guide, the Crow. *'Tactile-Empathy': Psychometric abilities allow him to feel pain and other sensations from past experience by the slightest touch of an object. *'Superhuman Strength': Stronger than he was when he was alive, capable to overcome any physical opponent. *'Superhuman Speed': Appears to be faster and more agile than normal humans, and knows some variety of martial arts. Gallery File:11052_11052_the_crow_2_la_cite_des_anges_the_crow_city_of_angels_ashe6.jpg File:Ashe_poster.jpg File:Coa03.jpg File:Coa07.jpg File:Normal_coa05.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Crow: City of Angels Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Reborns